mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan (1998)/Gallery
Logos Mitchell Van Morgan's Classic logo.png|North American logo Mitchell Van Morgan's Classic European logo.png|European logo Mitchell Van Morgan's Classic Japanese logo.png|Japanese logo Mitchell Van Morgan's Classic Combinated logo.png|North American/Japanese logo Mitchell Van Morgan's Classic Nickelodeon Logo.png|North American logo with the Nickelodeon logo aside it. Mitchell Van Morgan's Classic Nickelodeon Logo european.png|European logo with the Nickelodeon logo aside it. Mitchell Van Morgan's Classic Nickelodeon Logo japanese.png|Japanese logo with the Nickelodeon logo aside it. Mitchell Van Morgan 1998-1999 logo.png|North American/Japanese logo with the Nickelodeon logo aside it. Concept artwork C85WDanVwAAGlFW.jpg|Concept artwork of Sonic in the ending cutscene, by Naoto Ōshima. Artwork Sonic Sonic 67.png|Sonic Sonic 1.png|Sonic Sonic 1.jpg|Sonic Sonic 175.png|Sonic Sonic 18.png|Sonic Sonic 19.png|Sonic Sonic 20.png|Sonic 405268-sonic11 32.png|Sonic Sonic 19.jpg|Sonic Sonicfirst.png|Sonic Sonic 1.5.png|Sonic Sonic 2.5.png|Sonic Sonic-the-hedgehog-mobile.png|Sonic Sonic-the-hedgehog-pointing.png|Sonic Sonic-the-hedgehog-relaxing.png|Sonic Sonic-the-hedgehog-game-emblem.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-I.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-II.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-III.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-IV.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-V.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-VI.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-VII.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-VIII.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-X.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-XI.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-XII.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-XIII.png|Sonic Sonic-I-JP-Art-XIV.png|Sonic Sonic 173 concept art.png|Sonic Segasonic.PNG|Sonic Animals Flicky 2.png|Flicky Flicky-PAL-Boxart.png|Flicky Pocky 1.png|Pocky Pocky-PAL-Boxart.png|Pocky Pecky Tux 1.png|Pecky Cucky (Chirps) 1.png|Cucky Ricky (Sally Acorn) 1.png|Ricky Picky-Porker-Lewis-2.png|Picky Rocky-Joe Sushi-2.png|Rocky Doctor Robotnik Robotnik 50.png|Dr. Robotnik Dr-Eggman-PAL-Boxart.png|Dr. Robotnik Robotnik 53.png|Dr. Robotnik Robotnik 4.png|Dr. Robotnik Robotnik 6.png|Dr. Robotnik Robotnik 13.png|Dr. Robotnik Robotnik 14.png|Dr. Robotnik Badniks Motobug.png|Moto Bug Moto-Bug-Murica.png|Moto Bug Motobug 2.png|Moto Bug Motobug 3.png|Moto Bug Buzzbomber.png|Buzz Bomber Buzz-Bomber-Murica.png|Buzz Bomber Crabmeat.png|Crabmeat Crabmeat-Murica.png|Crabmeat Crabmeat-Promotional.png|Crabmeat Chopper.png|Chopper Chopper-Murica.png|Chopper Newtron.png|Newtron Newtron-Murica.png|Newtron Newtron-Promotional.png|Newtron Caterkiller.png|Caterkiller Caterkiller-Murica.png|Caterkiller Caterkiller-Promotional.png|Caterkiller Batbrain.png|Bat Brain Spikes.png|Spikes Spikes-Promotional.png|Spikes Roller.png|Roller Rolling to the America.png|Roller Burrobot.png|Burrobot Burrobot-Murica.png|Burrobot Jaws.png|Jaws Jaws-Murica.png|Jaws Orbinaut.png|Unidasu Orbinaut-2.png|Uni Uni Ballhog.png|Ball Hog Ball-Hog-Murica.png|Ball Hog 8-Bit version artwork Spin_Attacking_Sonic.png|Sonic Bomb 2.png|Bomb Orbinaut 8-bit.png|Uni Uni Hirokazu Yasuhara's sketches The following images are q-version sketches from the Japanese manual illustrated by Hirokazu Yasuhara, the game and level designer of the game. Characters Sketch-Sonic-I.png|Sonic Sketch-Sonic-II.png|Sonic Sketch-Sonic-III.png|Sonic Sketch-Sonic-VI.png|Sonic Sketch-Moto-Bug.png|Moto Bug Sketch-Buzz-Bomber-I.png|Buzz Bomber Sketch-Buzz-Bomber-II.png|Buzz Bomber Sketch-Chopper-I.png|Chopper Sketch-Chopper-II.png|Chopper Sketch-Crabmeat-I.png|Crabmeat Sketch-Crabmeat-II.png|Crabmeat Sketch-Newtron.png|Newtron Sketch-Caterkiller-I.png|Caterkiller Sketch-Caterkiller-II.png|Caterkiller Sketch-Caterkiller-III.png|Caterkiller Sketch-Bat-Brain-I.png|Bat Brain Sketch-Bat-Brain-II.png|Bat Brain Sketch-Bat-Brain-III.png|Bat Brain Sketch-Roller.png|Roller Sketch-Spikes-I.png|Spikes Sketch-Spikes-II.png|Spikes Sketch-Jaws.png|Jaws Sketch-Burrobot-I.png|Burrobot Sketch-Burrobot-II.png|Burrobot Sketch-Burrobot-III.png|Burrobot Sketch-Orbinaut-I.png|Orbinaut Sketch-Orbinaut-II.png|Orbinaut Sketch-Orbinaut-III.png|Orbinaut Sketch-Orbinaut-IV.png|Orbinaut Sketch-Orbinaut-V.png|Orbinaut Sketch-Bomb-I.png|Bomb Sketch-Bomb-II.png|Bomb Sketch-Bomb-III.png|Bomb Sketch-Bomb-VI.png|Bomb Sketch-Ball-Hog-I.png|Ball Hog Sketch-Ball-Hog-II.png|Ball Hog (Notice the unused attack pattern shown in pre-release shots) Sketch-Ball-Hog-III.png|Ball Hog Zones Sketch-Green-Hill-Zone-I.png|The loop of Green Hill Zone. Sketch-Green-Hill-Zone-II.png|Platforms of the Green Hill Zone. Sketch-Green-Hill-Zone-III.png|Crumbling cliffs of Green Hill Zone. Sketch-Green-Hill-Zone-VII.png|Crumbling cliffs of the Green Hill Zone. Sketch-Green-Hill-Zone-IV.png|Sonic being bounced by Spring in Green Hill Zone. Sketch-Green-Hill-Zone-V.png|Moving platforms of the Green Hill Zone. Sketch-Green-Hill-Zone-VI.png|Swinging platforms of the Green Hill Zone. Sketch-Marble-Zone-I.png|Pushing Movable Crates into the lava pool of Marble Zone. Sketch-Marble-Zone-II.png|Running away from the lava wave in Marble Zone. Sketch-Marble-Zone-III.png|Lava pool of the Marble Zone. Sketch-Spring-Yard-Zone-I.png|Bumpers of the Spring Yard Zone. Sketch-Spring-Yard-Zone-II.png|Passing through floating spiked ball in Spring Yard Zone. Sketch-Labyrinth-Zone-I.png|Swinging spiked ball in Labyrinth Zone. Sketch-Labyrinth-Zone-II.png|Being sucked on to upstream in underwater tunnel of the Labyrinth Zone. Sketch-Star-Light-Zone-I.png|Fans of the Star Light Zone. Sketch-Star-Light-Zone-II.png|Seesaws of the Star Light Zone. Sketch-Star-Light-Zone-III.png|Seesaws of the Star Light Zone. Sketch-Star-Light-Zone-IV.png|Seesaws of the Star Light Zone. Sketch-Scrap-Brain-Zone-I.png|Conveyor Belts of the Scrap Brain Zone. Sketch-Scrap-Brain-Zone-II.png|Flamethrowers of the Scrap Brain Zone. Warning icons Small art illustrations used in the Japanese manual for handling Mega Drive console and its game cartridges. Sonic-1-Warning-I.png|Sonic relaxing. Sonic-1-Warning-II.png|Sonic with bottle. Sonic-1-Warning-III.png|Sonic posing. Sonic-1-Warning-IV.png|Sonic smashing the game cartridge. Sonic-1-Warning-V.png|Turning on and off the console. Sonic-1-Warning-VI.png|Sonic warning about the cartridge's sensitivity. Sonic-1-Warning-VII.png|Sonic and the cartridge during heat weather. Box artwork Game Boy Version Mitchell Van Morgan (GBP).png|North American box artwork Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) Game Boy japanese cover.png|Japanese box artwork Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) Game Boy PAL region cover.png|European/PAL box artwork Game Boy Color Version Mitchell Van Morgan (GBC).png|American box artwork Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) Game Boy Color Japanese cover (fixed).png|Japanese box artwork Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) Game Boy Color Pal region cover (fixed).png|European/PAL box artwork Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console Version Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console background part 3.png|American background Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console japanese background.png|Japanese background Mitchell Van Morgan(1998) Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console european background.png|European background Promotional artwork Sonic 1 art.png|Full American cover artwork for 16-bit version. GG Sonic 1.png|Full American cover artwork for 8-bit version. Sonic_8-bit_full_artwork.jpg|Full European cover artwork for 8-bit version. Advertisement 433px-Sonic1ThinkFastAd.jpg 419px-SegaHotline.jpg 453px-MeanMachines_Issue9_June1991_Page22.jpg Screenshots Green Hill Zone The beginning.png Ding dong.png GHZACTII.png Watch out collapsing edges.png Well there at least is few of these.png Son1 03.gif Miscellaneous Game Boy The beginning.png Game Boy Color The beginning.png Game Boy Advance The beginning.png Nintendo 3DS The beginning.png Category:Image galleries Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) images